


Manip: Season of Love

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart, Manip, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. A warm and cuddly moment for Serena and Bernie.





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.
> 
> Thank you, Reg, for the title.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
